


Sleeping Beauty

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Eriko finds that someone kissed her cheek while she was napping.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I don't write enough Eriko/Yuka so I wrote a small drabble for Eriko/Yuka today before. Going back to Reiji shippy fics, probably. I'm in a Mood(TM)

Eriko Kirishima didn’t know when she had fallen asleep at lunch, and she didn’t know why people were staring so much, but… She wanted to figure it out. Ms Saeko had rose an eyebrow when she’d laid eyes on Eriko after lunch and had let her go to the bathroom easily enough. That was good, Eriko would have time to think about what it was.

...Or she would see exactly what was causing it as soon as she looked in the mirror. There was a lipstick mark on her right cheek, bright and fresh… The color seemed like something Yuka would wear. Had Yuka…?

“Oh dear.” For now, she would wash it off. Didn’t need to be stared at for something she could wash off so easily, after all. She would just have to ask Yuka about this after classes, figure out what was going on.

She soon enough had it cleaned off and was back in class, sitting down as if nothing had happened. Thankfully, no one seemed to interested in bothering her after she’d washed it off… That or she was so focused on figuring out what to ask Yuka exactly. Sometimes it was hard to figure it out, honestly.

Yuka wasn’t the best at being the easiest to understand, after all.

Soon enough, though, she just had to ask. Classes were over and she needed to do it before Yuka made it out of the school and went to do something with other friends. Yuka wasn’t quite as talented as disappearing as Hidehiko or Reiji, but she was still good at it.

“Ayase!” She ran up to her with a small smile. “I have a question for you.”

“Huh? What is it, Kirishima?” Yuka tilted her head to the side, tapping her foot against the ground. “I was about to leave, so be quick!”

“Did you kiss my cheek when I was sleeping?” Eriko tilted her head to the side. “I’m not mad if you did, I just want to know why.”

“Yeah I did…” Yuka thought for a moment. “Isn’t that, like, what you’re supposed to do with a sleeping beauty?”

“With a…?” Eriko felt her cheeks heat up. “Oh, Ayase! You’re trying to flatter me now.”

“Nope!” She shook her head. “I mean it, you’re uber pretty! I guess I’m not exactly a prince or anything like that, though… Maybe that’s why you didn’t wake up!”

Eriko couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “Maybe not, but… The prince in the fairytale wasn’t the type I would be a fan of anyway. You’re going to get something a prince like that would never get from me.”

“Huh?” Yuka tilted her head to the side. “What’s that?”

Eriko leaned forward, placing a peck on Yuka’s cheek. “A kiss in return… I know you aren’t exactly sleeping, but it only seems fair.”

Yuka blinked a few times, her face getting red despite her looking away and pouting. “W-well, that just kinda ruins the whole point of what I did! But…”

“But…?” Eriko tilted her head to the side with a smile.

“Thanks, it was nice…”

Eriko giggled. “You’re welcome, Ayase.”


End file.
